Many recurring problems in agriculture involve controlling growth of undesirable vegetation that can, for instance, inhibit crop growth. To help control undesirable vegetation, researchers have produced a variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in controlling such unwanted growth. However, a continuing need exists for new compositions and methods to control growth of undesirable vegetation.